Lo extraño que hay en James Sirius Potter
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Hacerse juicios erróneos acerca de otras personas puede afectar seriamente la felicidad de estas, y eso es justamente lo que pasa con James Sirius Potter, que a menudo tiene que luchar con la falsa imagen que hay de él y con sus propios demonios. Drama, family, ligero Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. Aún así hago lo que quiera con ellos, sin otros fines mas que divertirme por supuesto.

Advertencia: Drama adolescente, Shonen Ai (leve, casi imperceptible relación entre dos chicos).

Esta historia pertenece al foro_** La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**_,

es una petición hecha por Cris Snape, espero que te guste

y que sea algo parecido a lo que pediste.

* * *

Lo extraño que hay en James Sirius Potter.

_Metamorfosis._

¿Cómo se llama esa curiosa sensación?, La que sientes cuando crees verte a ti mismo haciendo algo en determinado momento, como si fuese una vieja película y resulta que estas ahí y ahora, dando ligeras bocanadas de aire como un pez fuera del agua en frente de una multitud de personas que no hacen nada más que mirarte, si la sabía, pero no la recordaría en ese momento. Caminaba entre el mar de chicos nerviosos y emocionados, acercándome con cada paso que daba al taburete de madera y al sombrero seleccionador, sabía con certeza que cada paso me alejaba más de lo que antes había significado la libertad efímera que tenía.

Y la verdad es, que cuando te seleccionan en Hogwarts y te encasillan en una casa, te limitan, te juzgan según lo que ellos creen y sin querer te forman una imagen errónea. Pocos lo pensaban así, y menos si eran críos de once años, pero en la historia existieron muchos que podían ser un claro ejemplo, personas que fueron juzgadas más allá de sus convicciones con solo una hojeada a sus mentes. La gente no cambia, muestran quienes son en realidad. Todos esperaban que quedara en gryffindor como mi padre, yo sabía que si quedaba ahí me harían lo mismo que hicieron con esas otras personas, pero era tarde, ya estaba sentado sobre la silla y el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras; un hombre alto y delgado, pálido con ojos azul zafiro, me colocó amablemente el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Era tristemente irremediable.

No es que le tuviese rencor a esa casa, pero luego de años y años de escuchar las mil y un razones de por qué gryffindor es lo mejor y de por qué debo quedar ahí, simplemente al tiempo me cansé, nunca me sentí parte de ella aunque no la conociera, no quería sentirme parte de lo que mis tíos y primos me contaban, quería poder tener algo que solo yo supiese que significaba, algo de lo que sentirme verdaderamente parte. A temprana edad comprendí muchas cosas de mí, porque uno necesita tener tiempo para leerse uno mismo, y yo me había leído varias veces, y sabía que no quería estar en gryffindor aunque realmente no sabía donde quería estar, pero ya me había cansado de estar cansado de escucharlos hablar de ello, y de un momento a otro, mientras los segundos pasaban y la penetrante presencia del sombrero no se sentía en mi mente yo ya sabía lo que quería, y lo pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

Todo fue lento dentro de mí, pero extrañamente rápido afuera. El sombrero seleccionador navegó por mi entendimiento tan rápidamente que no podía detenerlo, se extendía abarcando todo lo que era mío, y sin mi consentimiento ingresaba a cada parte de mi, fue raro lo vacío que me sentí cuando paró, como sí ya lo hubiese visto y analizado todo. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Una mente como la mía analizada en dos segundos, él se estremeció ante mi acotación y habló.

- No me esperaba nada igual. – dijo meticulosamente, como si le costase pensar. – Me he encontrado tantas cosas distintas en mi larga vida señor Potter, pero usted es…

- ¿hay algo mal en mí? – pregunté, él pensó un poco más y habló.

- Para nada.

- ¿Quedaré en gryffindor como mi padre? – mencioné triste. Pude sentir como se reía ¿O sería mi imaginación? Y luego desapareció súbitamente.

¿Me habría escuchado? Tal vez tomó mi comentario acerca de lo rápido que había sido el escaneo como algo malo, no era mi intención claramente, ni mucho menos su culpa, pero entonces ¿Qué podía ser?, y repentinamente algo pasó en ese momento, estaba delante de todo el colegio, sentado en un absurdo banquillo, viendo como me miraban extrañados como si no pudiesen creer lo que veían, Miré al profesor que aplaudió dándome ánimos y me quitó el ligero sombrero de la cabeza y luego de eso la mesa de Slytherin se levantó eufórica. Fue ahí cuando entendí lo que había sucedido, ellos no estaban compungidos por lo que veían, sino por lo que escucharon y yo también lo estaría, si el hijo del héroe del mundo mágico hubiese sido seleccionado a la misma casa que su gran rival yo no me lo habría creído, pero era una realidad. Era mi realidad, y me gustaba.

_…Cinco años después…_

Desde que había vuelto de mi cuarto año en Hogwarts no podía dejar de soñar en el día en que fui seleccionado, algo que había pasado hace ya varios años, y que como casi todo en un colegio había sido olvidado a los meses. Luego de eso todo transcurrió normal, tenía amigos y me iba bien en las clases, incluso pude oír que me iba mejor que a cualquier otro chico de mi año, lo que sin lugar a dudas me encantaba.

Pero aún podía sentir que había cosas que no encajaban en su sitio, aún había una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que suponía todo, y sabía que faltaba esa parte sin tener el acertijo armado, porque podía ver esa pieza en los ojos de las personas que reparaban en mí, como si yo fuese más extraño que ellos. Inclusive en la cálida mirada de mis padres y de mis tíos, como si ellos pensaran que no le hacía justicia a mis nombres, ¿Tendría yo que ser como mis antepasados? ¿En eso estarían pensando cuando me pusieron estos nombres?, James Potter como mi abuelo, un hombre entregado a su familia y a lo que creía, Sirius Black el padrino de mi padre, un hombre valiente y excepcional, ambos revoltosos e irresponsables, ¿Mi padre estaría esperando ver sus reflejos en mi? No podía evitar pensar en el día que recibí su carta diciendo que estaba orgulloso de mí y de mí asignación en Slytherin, era fatídico sentir su mirada de decepción a través de sus palabras en ese pedazo de papel, Porque él ya sabía que yo no era ni remotamente parecido a ellos.

Me levanté pesadamente y caminé fuera de mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del baño que compartía con Albus situada en medio del pasillo y la dejé abierta mientras prendía la luz, mientras me ocupaba en girarme para cerrarla contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos. Había visto fotos y escuchado los relatos de mi padre, pero nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser tan real, frente a ese vidrio bien limpiado se dibujaba una silueta exactamente igual a la de las descripciones que me había dado Harry de nuestros familiares, tenía el cabello largo y despeinado como Sirius, negro y con remolinos como James, era de tez blanca como ellos, alto y bien formado y en mi rostro se podía apreciar el parecido con mi padre y mi abuelo, lo único que me diferenciaba eran el tono marrón chocolate de mis ojos.

No es que odiara a mis antepasados, pero no podía suportar verme así, abrí el grifo y comencé a restregar duramente mi rostro contra el agua que salía del lavabo, lo hice unas siete u ocho veces hasta que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y mi cara se había puesto roja como un tomate, ¿sería del coraje o de la fricción impartida?, volví a observarme en el espejo y no había cambiado absolutamente nada, obviamente sabía que con agua mi rostro no iba a cambiar mucho, pero aún así esperaba que algo mágico me pasara. Nada mas pasó, si Harry hubiese descrito a mi abuelo mojado por alguna travesura o por otra razón parecida, sería exactamente como yo me veía ahora.

Enrosqué mis dedos en los mechones que caían por mi nuca y mi cuello, entonces una idea loca se vino a mi mente, no era del que hacía cosas sin pensarlo mucho pero esta idea me pareció buena en primera vista, así que busqué la tijera que mi madre siempre guardaba en el botiquín del baño, peiné mi cabello con los dedos y sin ningún orden comencé a cortar el cabello drásticamente, quitando mechones de aquí y de allá.

Debí hacer mucho ruido o simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso, cuando terminé sentí el leve y casi imperceptible murmullo del sollozar de mi madre y con temor miré disimuladamente a la puerta del baño, los vi parados ahí, me embargó el pánico y solté inmediatamente la tijera inconsciente de lo que hacía en verdad. Mis padres, Albus y la pequeña Lili me miraban desde el marco, asustados por mi actitud y pude ver como mi padre se esforzaba por entender lo que hacía, ¿habría hecho algo lo suficientemente malo? Sí me preguntaban no podía mentirles, no en sus caras, no podía decirles lo que sentía, y mucho menos podía decirles porque me cortaba el cabello de esa manera tan grotesca a las tres de la mañana. Mi madre se apresuró hasta mí y me abrazó, jamás la había sentido tan distante… ¿O era yo?. La cerqué con mis brazos y miré el rostro de mi padre, no pude descifrar esa mirada, pero era lógico pensar que estaría en grandes problemas.

…

Las semanas en el 12 de Grimmauld place habían pasado rápido para mi suerte. Mi madre me había llevado a la barbería, donde explícitamente había pedido un corte nuevo y original, que había visto en una revista de moda muggle, estuve muy cerca de arrojarme "accidentalmente" un tinte color rojo en el cabello, lo habría hecho de no ser que luego parecería un Weasley, y eso no sería algo que yo haría. Mi cabeza se sentía liviana con mi nuevo corte y me pregunté porque no habría hecho eso antes, seguía pareciéndome a mis familiares, pero sin duda me veía muy diferente sin todo ese pelo negro sobre mis hombros.

Mientras hacía mi maleta para irme a Hogwarts, mi hermano entró en mi habitación y se quedó mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, me molestaba que se quedara mirándome, como sí tratara de leer mi mente como él solía hacer con otras personas.

- Mamá dice que estas raro últimamente. – comenzó a vagar por el cuarto. – Pero yo creo que no es así.

- Ya veo Albus, ¿Qué tal si me dices que es lo que crees? – Dije sarcásticamente, algo que no pareció notar, ya que siguió andando libremente por mi habitación.

Albus y yo no solíamos ser del tipo de hermanos que discuten, pero de un tiempo a otro se había vuelto tan pesado que simplemente me costaba suportarlo.

- Yo creo que tratas de llamar la atención. – me soltó sin más.

- ¿Qué dices? – le miré extrañado.

- Bueno desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que comportarte extrañamente, algo que no habías hecho, claro desde tu entrada en Slytherin. No es que esté mal, pero eres el único de la familia que ha tocado ahí.

- Albus ser de Slytherin no te hace diferente, sigo siendo el mismo y lo sabes muy bien. – dejé las cosas que sostenía guardándolas en mis maletas. – Solo necesitaba un simple corte, eso es todo.

- No soy tonto, no es solo por el corte. – se acercó y yo me alejé instintivamente. – Algo te pasa y como tu hermano quiero saberlo, me preocupa…

- ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! – me aproximé a la entrada del cuarto y abrí más la puerta. – Vete de mi habitación, quiero estar solo.

Albus me miró sorprendido de que le hubiese botado del cuarto, me desafió y se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama, ambos pudimos oír como un leve "Crack" sonó y yo palmeé mis bolsillos, mi varita no estaba. El menor se levantó horrorizado y debajo de unas pocas sabanas sacó lo que era el resto de mi varita. El rencor que sentía no era normal y estuve a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero recordé que no podía, y la ira en mi se reafirmó, di largas zancadas por el cuarto y llegué hasta él, le tomé del brazo y lo halé por toda la habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria, con un solo empujón lo saqué y cerré la puerta sonoramente. Jamás me sentí capaz de hacer algo así, pero la rabia acumulada era tan grande que retumbaba contra mi pecho y hacía que mis oídos perdieran el sentido de la audición, me senté sobre la cama y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Me estaría volviendo malo?

…

Esa misma tarde mi madre me llevó otra vez a la tienda de varitas del señor ollivander, donde hacen las mejores varitas. El viejo Ollivander tenía un asistente casi tan minucioso como él, y al entrar pensé que sí ya había pasado por esto la primera vez, volverlo hacer sería más fácil, pero no. Tardé casi dos horas buscando la varita ideal, incluso intentamos con una varita igual a la que ya tenía, pero no funcionó, algo estaba mal. Cajas y varitas volaban por todas partes sobre nosotros, cosas se rompían y se quebraban en los estantes, estuve a punto de creer que no encontraría otra varita hasta que el ayudante me pasó una al azar como su último intento, era una varita extraña, de un color marrón pálido, la agité y rápidamente las chispas doradas salieron, todos se alegraron hasta que decidí preguntar de que era.

- Qué bueno que pregunta. – dijo el viejo entre pequeñas risas. – Es de 34,5 centímetros, de madera de tejo y pluma de Fénix.

El silencio se hizo, mi madre pagó rápidamente y los dueños nos despidieron cordialmente. Esa noche no pude dormir, hasta que entrada las tantas de la madrugada le envié un correo vía lechuza a Rose, no estaba seguro que significaba lo de la varita, pero si figuraba algo ella lo sabría. Albus se disculpó y mi madre me dio pastel de chocolate ese día, y entonces cuando me llevé el pastel a la boca y no me supo tan bien como antes, comprendí que algo me estaba pasando, pero para mí la gente no cambiaba, ¿Estaría demostrando quien era en verdad?.

…

Al no pegar un ojo en toda la noche, sentía que el viaje en el expreso sería más pesado que de costumbre, y la amargura se me notaba por encima de todo, como una espesa aura gris. El viaje hasta la estación fue rápido y cuando llegamos, la multitud me envolvió gratamente, subimos el equipaje y fui caminando hasta encontrar las cabelleras más rojas de todas, vi a Rose hablando con mi tío Ron y por primera vez en todas las vacaciones me sentí verdaderamente feliz, Abracé a mi tío que me dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y observó mi corte con aprobación. Rose por su parte se me echó a los hombros anclándose a mí con sus brazos.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte! – siguió estrangulándome. – Tu carta me dejo impresionada, no sé si por el hecho de lo que significaba la varita o por el hecho de que no sabes que es lo que significa.

- Vamos dime, he estado esperando toda la noche.

- ¡No es algo que se pueda decir así como así! Dentro a solas te diré.

Sin más se fue a saludar a mis padre y me quedé solo en ese lugar, en medio de toda la gente, preguntándome que tan grave sería como para no decirme ahí, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir más miedo inundando mi ser, viajando a través de la sangre y depositándose en mi corazón estrujándolo, oprimiéndole más contra mi pecho. Sentí voces cerca de mí llamándome y como si nada me giré a contestar, y todas las conversaciones eran de lo mismo, todos felices y sin preocupaciones mayores que el trabajo o las redadas, mientras yo me debatía internamente. Todo el meollo de los saludos fue muy lento y al final cuando respiré de toda aquella tensión, sentí los brazos de mi padre sobre mis hombros y su mirada cariñosa, me volví y lo abracé lo mas afectuosamente que pude, antes de que fuese a interrogarme entré en el expreso pero eso no le impidió que entrara conmigo.

- James, te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo mirándome, yo era casi tan alto como él.

- Si.

- Tu madre y tus hermanos también, todos lo hacemos.

- Si.

- Puedes contar con nosotros siempre y para todo. – sentía ganas de golpearle, por alguna extraña razón. – No te encierres, se que estuviste algo decaído últimamente y como tu padre me gustaría saber…

- No. – añadí inmediatamente interrumpiéndolo. – quiero decir, no me ocurre nada. – me retracté.

- Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados James, y sabemos que no todo está bien. – afirmó su agarre a mis hombros, yo solo podía sentir cólera, ¿por qué sentía tanta ira? – No quiero presionarte, pero de verdad necesito saberlo, para estar más tranquilo.

- ¡Papá no tengo nada! – grité. – Estoy harto de que me persigan todo el tiempo con lo mismo, ¿quieren dejarme en paz?

Todo salió peor de lo que hubiese querido, por suerte nadie conocido nos vio. Mi padre me besó la frente y bajó del tren que comenzó a andar, por ultimo me regaló una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa de despedida, entonces algo en mi murió, no sé exactamente que fue pero lo sentí. Esquivé y empujé a los que fue necesarios para llegar hasta Rose y arrastrarla a un vagón desocupado, deseaba saber eso que era tan importante, y rezar porque la información me mantuviera alejado de todos esos pensamientos de rencor que no eran míos. Ella me siguió gustosa y al encerrarse conmigo pudo sentir la pesadez del lugar, que era notoria.

- Bueno para empezar no es bueno. – Comenzó.

- Aja. – Agregué con pesar, ya quería que acabara.

- Tu nueva varita tiene las mismas especificaciones que la de Voldemort cuando estaba vivo. – espetó rápidamente. – No la de sauco, su varita original, la que le perteneció desde siempre.

- ¿Eso puede ser posible? – pregunté tembloroso.

- Bueno todas las varitas son distintas aunque tengan los mismos componentes. – agregó. – No existen tantas combinaciones de varitas como para tal cantidad de magos, algunas tendrían que coincidir.

Me acosté a lo largo del mueble dando un soplido exhausto y ella interpretó mi silencio como una oferta a retirarse del lugar, así lo hizo y me quedé completamente solo analizando todo lo que me ocurría, me sentía diferente y estaba diferente, mis enojos continuos y mis arranques de violencia me hacían estremecerme y ahora que sabía lo de mi nueva varita sentía genuino terror, ¿Me estaría convirtiendo en el Voldemort de mi generación? ¿Por qué no podía llenar las expectativas de mis padres?, Cerré los ojos, seguía solo en ese vagón.

No quería estar solo, pero yo sé que hay cosas peores que estar solo, pero a normalmente toma tiempo darse cuenta de ello, y cuando te das cuenta es demasiado tarde y no hay nada peor que demasiado tarde, ¿Sería demasiado tarde para mi tratar de descubrir quién soy, sin volverme malo?, Esperaba que no.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cara y grité, no fue demasiado fuerte, pero igual me aseguré de que nadie me estuviese viendo, al mirar por la ventana de la puerta del corredor noté la silueta de una persona, me incorporé en el asiento y contemplé al que estaba ahí parado, era un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio, me miró impertérrito una vez más y se fue caminando por el corredor.

Volví a desplomarme sobre el mueble y me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

N/A: No estas loco o loca, si, este James tiene un toque al Harry del quinto libro (un libro que personalmente me amarró), La idea de la petición era hacer un James diferente al de siempre, que es: Alegre, irresponsable, arriesgado y un típico gryffindor, Yo les presento uno diferente, inseguro, casi tímido, responsable, preocupado por sus deberes, calculador y de slytherin. Lo que le da un giro a la historia, antes que nada no es yaoi, no habrá nada pesado, y aunque dice "drama adolescente" no es precisamente una telenovela. Es la historia de como un chico (con las anteriores descripciones) vive su adolescencia.

Espero que haya llenado las expectativas de Cris que pidió la historia (Que si tiene alguna sugerencia que me lo haga saber, por favor) , y que la disfrute. (Serán solo tres caps) y bueno sin mas, gracias por leer.

¡Lluvia de rr's para Maria!


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, pueden leer este capítulo escuchando A hat, de Russian Red.

Gracias.

* * *

Lo extraño que hay en James Sirius Potter.

_Los demonios en mí. _

Los humanos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, seamos magos o no. Por eso no podía culparme demasiado al pensar que en Hogwarts todo iba a ser normal y podría fácilmente olvidarme de todos los problemas, pero esta suposición era una mentira rotunda, aquí nada es normal. No podía poner un pie fuera de Slytherin sin que las personas me miraran, sabía que no era por mi corte de cabello ya que no lo hacían con aprobación ni con asco, sino con miedo.

Yo no había hecho nada malo, incluso no había hecho gran cosa desde que llegué y solo llevábamos un mes de actividades, lo peor es que no solo se trataba de las angustiantes miradas expectantes de mis compañeros; que no hacían más que hacer mella en mi cordura, también se acercaba la peor semana de Hogwarts, los únicos días donde yo huía de todas las personas y cuando acababan volvía a relacionarme, no es que sea raro, pero el campeonato de Quidditch significaba, para mí, en otro idioma "James es el hijo de Harry Potter el buscador más joven de la historia del colegio, debe jugar increíble" y en las fechas de la selección de jugadores de Slytherin un grupo de chicos se encargaba de perseguirme a todas partes para convencerme o arrastrarme a jugar, cosa que era agobiante, obviamente durante cuatro años no lograron persuadirme y por fin se habían dado por vencidos.

Yo sabía jugar, se puede decir que jugaba todo el tiempo en vacaciones con mis primos, y mi madre se había encargado en forjarme un espíritu deportivo lo bastante grande como para dirigir un equipo completo, pero las practicas quitaban mucho tiempo, tiempo que me servía para estudiar y hacer cosas más importantes, con el pasar de los años al no ser parte del equipo me acostumbré a sobreponer las cosas que si me gustaban; algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, y entonces perdí todo interés por el juego, asistía solo a los que jugaba mi casa para no ser un mal compañero, pero normalmente me quedaba leyendo en la biblioteca o aprovechaba para ir a dar vueltas por el colegio vacío, cuyos misterios me parecían más interesantes y así fue como el habito del Quidditch fue desapareciendo de mi, por eso no me consideraba un buen jugador.

Pero este año algo me llamó la atención; aparte de las miradas sin razón y de los susurros, noté que nadie me perseguía pidiéndome jugar, entonces decidí no cohibirme este año y aceptar que había hecho un buen trabajo aguantándome toda esa porquería cuatro años seguidos, me permití salir e ir a ver la práctica del equipo, pero justo cuando estaba afuera en los terrenos del colegio caminando para dirigirme al estadio, sentí un ligero ¡crack! Detrás de mí, giré dispuesto a decirle que no entraría jamás al equipo y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que este chico ni me miraba, simplemente caminaba con su uniforme de Slytherin puesto dirigiéndose al campo, lo miré mientras transitaba a mi lado con paso tranquilo y al notar mis ojos sobre él, me dirigió un vistazo vacío de emociones, y supe quien era. Este chico de ojos grises y cabello platinado me había visto gritar en el expreso de colegio hace un mes, su padre fue enemigo del mío desde siempre, hasta que fue salvado por Harry y luego de eso nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra, se llamaba Scorpius.

Me quedé un rato más embobado con mis pensamientos, hasta que noté que le incomodaba, se detuvo y me dijo:

- No pienses que te diré que te unas al equipo, así que puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma. – yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. – pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo al campo.

- Lo siento. – me acerqué a él y ambos emprendimos la marcha. – Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

- Según todo Hogwarts ya lo estas.

- ¿Qué dices? – le miré conmocionado.

- Bueno dicen que tu varita es igual a la de Voldemort, y por ende todos tienen miedo. – reía. – dicen que es una señal.

Me quedé pensando mientras andábamos, eso era lo malo de una familia numerosa, los chismes. No podía culparlos, mi padre había tenido una parte del alma de ese mago dentro de sí por muchos años, tal vez todos pensaban que yo había heredado algo de Voldemort.

- No soy malo. – dije deteniéndolo. – Yo no soy como él.

- Claro que no lo eres. –comentó, casi en tono de burla. – deberías relajarte, son coincidencias absurdas.

- Lo siento. – seguí caminando junto a él.

- Descuida James, a las personas les gusta tener de que hablar, antes de que te des cuenta todo será como antes.

- Supongo.

- ¿te gustaría ayudarme a practicar? – entramos en el campo y no había nadie más que nosotros dos. – Si no te molesta, claro está.

- Seguro.

Así fue como paso, como me subí a una escoba y como estuve media tarde con ese chico, aunque no supiese bien como jugar. Todo transcurrió en paz, incluso fue divertido volver a sentir el aire en mi cara, hasta que los demás integrantes del equipo llegaron y sin quererlo mucho subieron a sus escobas, el capitán; un chico alto y de piel oscura de apellido Zabini, se le acercó a Scorpius y comenzaron a hablar, yo me había quedado suspendido en el aire con la Quaffle en las manos, a distancia razonable de ellos. Al poco tiempo el tono de la conversación subió, y se tornó una discusión, yo no me quería entrometer, ni siquiera sabía de que hablaban, hasta que ciertos fragmentos llegaron a mis oídos, "este año se está comportando raro", "No lo queremos en el equipo", "posiblemente el próximo año", "nadie lo quiere aquí", dejé de escuchar lo demás y miré a mis propios compañeros de casa, todos estaban aislados y me miraban con desconfianza.

Sentía tanta tristeza, si mis propios amigos creían que era malo por una estúpida varita, no quería imaginarme qué pensarían las otras casas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?, volví a mirar al frente y Scorpius se acercaba en su escoba, Zabini me miraba desafiante y yo entendí que le había dicho que no quería verme cerca, y entonces toda la tristeza desapareció súbitamente dando paso a la ira, la sentía reverberar en mí y antes de que el rubio se aproximara lancé la pelota duramente contra el torso del capitán, este la agarró, pero era notable que le había pegado.

- ¡Si queréis decirme algo, venid y decídmelo en la cara! – el chico volvió a lanzármela con fuerza.

- ¡Bueno Potter, puedes llevarte tu mierda a otra parte!

Estuve a punto de volar hasta el capitán, pero Scorpius llegó primero hasta mi posición.

- Vámonos james, Ustedes no van a pelear aquí.

A regañadientes seguí a Scorpius hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, caminamos juntos a la salida y sentimos la vibración del descenso y los pasos de alguien sobre la grama, me giré para ver como Zabini se nos acercaba.

- Tu no Malfoy, tú debes estar aquí.

- Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado, será para otra. – puntualizó.

La mirada del joven se puso sobre mí, yo aun estaba tan enojado que podía sentir mis manos enroscarse, no solo quería golpearle, también quería que se disculpara, así que mientras Scorpius se giraba para irse, hice la peor cosa que pude hacer, propinarle un puñetazo. Todo fue rápido, le impacté en el abdomen muy fuerte y luego le empujé, él chico se quedó mirándome atemorizado respirando con dificultad, para los magos no había nada más bárbaro que la pelea de los muggles.

Los tres nos quedamos mirando y no dijimos absolutamente nada, yo no podía creer lo que había hecho, Zabini no me golpeó solo se fue hacia donde estaban los demás, entonces entendí que había hecho una estupidez. Salí a toda prisa del campo y comencé a correr, no hice más nada que eso, correr sin rumbo, llegué al colegio y entré en la sala común de Slytherin, no había ni un alma, al poco tiempo llegó Scorpius.

- ¿Me puedes decir que ibas hacer luego de golpearle? – me obligó a virarme.

- Volverle a golpear. – dije mirándole. – eso quería, golpearle hasta que se callara.

- Eres un idiota, si sigues comportándote así no harás más que hacer que hablen de ti. – me dio un leve empujón.

- Yo me siento así. – le empujé de vuelta.

- Cuando madures un poco puedes disculparte.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los cuartos, yo me le acerqué y le volví a empujar. Me molestaba el hecho de que no me defendiera, ¿Yo qué más podía hacerle? Un puñetazo era lo que se merecía, en Slytherin no hablábamos mal de nuestros compañeros, yo nunca había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para ser la escoria de Hogwarts, y Scorpius lo sabía. Él me miró luego de empujarle y entonces me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la habitación de los chicos, ahí me obligó a sentarme.

- Cuéntame que es lo que te sucede.

Y esas fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, aunque de seguro ya las había escuchado, pero no de él, y viniendo de él sonaron a gloria. Le dije todo, desde el más mínimo detalle de toda mi vida hasta todo lo que llevaba dentro, nadie me había escuchado decir semejantes cosas como esas, y pude ver como él solo asentía y escuchaba comprendiendo todo a la perfección, nunca me percate de lo bien que se sentía sincerarse. Cuando terminé Scorpius se acostó en la que debía ser su cama y miró el techo de la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? – dije esperando su reacción.

- Deberías decirle a tu padre lo que sientes, y no solo a ellos, sino a todos.

- Estas de broma.

- ¿Por qué? – de giró para mirarme. – Cuando digas todo lo que sientes como ahora, veras que todos esos problemas no serán más que nimiedades.

- Yo nunca podría hacer algo así. – le miré algo apenado. – Yo… gracias por haberme escuchado.

Sin más me fui al cuarto de los chicos de mi año y me quedé acostado sobre mi cama, esperando a que Morfeo me llevase con él, aunque fuese muy temprano. Pero no pasó nada más, me quedé toda la noche despierto.

…

Pasaron meses que fueron aburridos y tediosos, el juego, las actividades, los exámenes, Hogsmeade, todo pasó volando y yo solo podía estar leyendo y estudiando, no me apetecía hablar con nadie, incluso no le dirigí la palabra a Scorpius. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la navidad llegó y yo tenía que hacer algo para no verle la cara a mi padre, y para no tener que estar con mi familia, realmente no quería estar con nadie, pensé que podía quedarme en Hogwarts pero sin una excusa no podía siquiera permitírmelo. Entonces otra idea brillante; como la de cortarme el cabello, cruzó mi mente, me dirigí a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la sala común, y encontré a Scorpius tirado junto al fuego leyendo un libro, me le acerqué y me acosté a su lado.

- Tengo algo que pedirte. – no quería solicitarle nada después de haberle retirado el habla, pero era necesario.

- ¿Después de que no me volviste hablar debería yo acceder? –alzó la vista del libro.

- Vamos es importante, yo de verdad lo siento, es solo que no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Bueno, escúpelo.

- Quiero que nos quedemos a pasar la navidad aquí en Hogwarts. – le espeté.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – me senté para mirarle mejor. – Si les digo a mis padres que me quedaré con un nuevo amigo me dejaran, por favor.

- ¿Y mis padres que? – me recordó. – Mi abuelo murió, y es una de las pocas fechas en las que veo a mi abuela.

- Lo siento, yo pensé que era una buena idea. – golpeé ligeramente el suelo y volví a tumbarme sobre él.

Duramos unos minutos más ahí sin dirigirnos la palabra y cuando estuve cerca de pararme e irme Scorpius habló.

- Está bien. – Sonrió – pero no será gratis.

- Puedes pedirme lo que sea. – le dije gustoso.

- Bien, me lo pensaré.

Los pocos días luego fueron insufribles, tuve media familia preguntándome porque no iría con ellos para navidad, la pequeña Lili luna se había puesto a llorar y Albus estaba completamente exultante como si hubiese dado con una gran verdad sobre mí, mis padres no querían creer mis cartas, mi madre no paraba de hacerme preguntas y mi padre solo dijo que no, de igual forma nada sobre la tierra me haría irme del colegio, y menos ahora que la gente volvía a comportarse normal, incluso aproveché una tarde luego de pociones para pasar junto a Zabini y poder susurrarle un "disculpa" al que asintió e hizo lo mismo sin mucho problema.

Todos hacían sus maletas y se despedían, y yo me había encargado de desaparecer las mías bajo la cama de algún otro chico, justo cuando pensé que nada podía hacer que me fuera, una alumna de gryffindor me llegó sonriente y me entregó un sobre, podía saber a simple vista que era de la directora, Caminé con pesar al despacho temiéndome de que esta; que era intima amiga de mis padres, me prohibiera quedarme, pero como siempre pensé mal. Al doblar en el pasillo de la estatua pude verla parada frente a esta, al divisarme me echo una ojeada de reojo y sin más subió conmigo por el pasaje. Al ver que no decía nada los nervios me consumieron.

- ¿Pasa algo profesora? – pregunté cabizbajo.

- Descuida Potter, no es nada de lo que te puedas preocupar.

Respiré esperanzado hasta que abrió la puerta y observé de que se trataba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y tragué saliva, lo que estaba dentro me preocupa y mucho. Al ver a mi padre sentado en una de las butacas junto al escritorio mi corazón dio un vuelco, y se pudo sentir en todo Hogwarts los latidos desesperados ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?, mis pies se movieron involuntariamente al frente y la profesora cerró la puerta tras nosotros dándonos privacidad. No me senté, solo me aproximé a él a pocos pasos de distancia.

- Hola Papá. – musité.

- Hola. – no estaba para nada contento. - ¿me vas a decir por qué no quieres ir a celebrar la navidad con nosotros o te tengo que obligar a que me cuentes?

- Yo… quiero celebrarla con mi mejor amigo. – respondí rápidamente.

- James Sirius Potter dime la verdad. – se levantó frente a mí.

- Yo quiero celebrar la navidad con mi mejor amigo. – dije mucho más fuerte que antes, podía sentir la furia recorrerme.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar la navidad con nosotros? – preguntó, podía sentir que estaba enojado.

- Él es Scorpius Malfoy, no creo que a los de nuestra familia les agradé la idea.

- "A los de nuestra familia"–repitió. – Eso no sonó muy agradable James, Por favor dime que demonios te pasa. – se me acercó aún más.

- Papá, en el expreso te dije la verdad, no pasa nada.

- Albus nos contó lo que está sucediendo con tus compañeros, vamos James yo puedo ayud…

- ¡No! –lo interrumpí, no podía más, había explotado. – No sabes cómo es, no sabes que se siente saber que _jamás_ llenaras las expectativas de tus padres, no sabes que es pertenecer a una casa a la que tu familia _evade_ completamente, no sabes que es ser _juzgado_, no sabes nada de _tu propio hijo_. –le vociferé.- Y lo más triste es que no quería que supieras _nada_, porque me molesta que sepan que ciertas cosas tan estúpidas me hagan _daño_, porque yo debo ser _fuerte_, como _tú_ que venciste al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, o como _Sirius_ que dio _su vida_ por lo que creía, o incluso como mi _abuelo_ que _murió_ protegiéndote, y solo porque llevo esos nombres. – Harry no dejaba de mirarme, ¿Qué pensaría ahora de su hijo? - ¿Cómo puedes entenderme si nunca has vivido bajo la _sombra_ de alguien más?, tratando de ser un chico normal cuando todos esperan que sea extraordinario como tú y tus hazañas, estuve mis primeros años intentando ser como tú, pero me _cansé_, me cansé de nuestra familia, me cansé de tratar de ser algo que no era, me cansé de esforzarme por tratar de complacerte y ser como mis antepasados, pero sobretodo me cansé de _ti_. – mi padre tenía un semblante melancólico. – Y ahora solo trato de complacerme a mí, y de hacer lo que me gusta por mí, y no por los demás. Y cuando quiero hacer algo por mí, como quedarme unas semanas en el colegio, vienes tu y me impones otra vez tus reglas, ¡Pues no!, ¡No las acepto!, y me quedaré te guste o no.

Por fin terminé, se lo había dicho, todo los demonios que me carcomían por dentro fueron liberados, y me había quedado tan vacío, se sentía extraño, pero algo era seguro, no se sentía tan bien como lo había dicho Scorpius. Mi padre se había apoyado ligeramente sobre el escritorio de la directora y me miraba, obviamente triste, pero había algo más, algo indescifrable para mí, hasta que hablo.

- Cuando estaba en quinto año tenia visiones, lo veía a él, a Voldemort cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba muy feliz, siempre era espontáneamente, yo nunca lo provocaba, ocurría debido a nuestro enlace, y en una ocasión él lo usó contra mí y caí en su trampa, por mi culpa y por mi arrogancia, por tratar de poder con el problema yo solo sin ayuda, ese día murió mi padrino, tal vez no fue mi culpa, tal vez solo fue el destino, Pero paso. Y no hay día que no me pregunte que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese ido al ministerio de magia esa noche. – su voz era calmada, como un murmullo en la brisa, me helaba. – Pero lo importante es que jamás voy a olvidarlo, ni a él, ni a mi padre; que jamás conocí, ni a ninguna de las personas que una vez formaron parte de mi vida. Y cuando les puse esos nombres, no lo hice para revivirlos, incluso no lo hice para rememorarlos, lo hice porque no hay nada más especial en mi vida que ustedes, y esas personas que una vez estuvieron conmigo me ayudaron a poder llegar a donde estoy ahora, con ustedes, Para mí significa mucho. – se me acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros. – James, yo y tu madre no pedimos nada más que buenas notas, y de eso estamos orgullosos, no quiero que seas como nadie más, solo quiero que seas feliz, sé que piensas que no te entiendo pero si lo hago, una vez aprendí a que no se debe olvidar que es ser adolescente, y no lo he hecho, yo te entiendo, tampoco debes sentirte juzgado, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de que estés en Slytherin y nadie de la familia opina diferente, todos somos débiles y todos tenemos desventajas, pero eso no te hace mejor ni peor que nadie. – me abrazó y me miró a los ojos. – Yo nunca tuve familia, y viví muchos años bajo la sombra de algo que era más fuerte que yo, y estaba cansado, también quería ser un chico normal, y por eso hice todo lo posible para que ustedes si tuviesen eso que yo nunca tuve. No vine a convencerte de pasar la navidad con nosotros, y en lo más profundo de mí sabía que te sucedía, pero quería que me lo dijeras, porque yo si puedo ayudarte, siempre voy a poder hacerlo. – me besó en la frente y se despegó de mi. – Si lo que quieres es quedarte, hazlo, solo te pido que no dejes de escribirnos.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirarle de hito en hito, sorprendido de todo, de mi egoísmo, de lo que dije, de lo que me dijo, y se sentía mal. Llegó hasta la puerta y antes de girar el picaporte, se volteó y me miró una vez más, estaba sonriendo.

- Por favor, dale mis saludos a tu mejor amigo, y dile que es bienvenido siempre que quiera. –tragó saliva y dijo. – Y recuerda que mi hazaña más extraordinaria siempre serán ustedes. – abrió la puerta y la profesora no estaba. – Hasta pronto James.

Y se fue sin más, y yo tampoco pude decirle algo más, cuando me quedé solo, completamente solo, traté de recordar que estar solo no es malo, pero no pude, y simplemente todo se vino abajo, me sentía la peor escoria del mundo y por fin entendí esa mirada melancólica, era Amor, siempre lo fue. Estaba tan dolido que golpeé con fuerza un viejo cacharro de metal que zumbaba sobre una mesa, entonces a mis espaldas sentí la ojeada de ese cuadro guindado en la pared, y ese anciano de ojos azules penetrantes me miraba sonriente. Yo sabía la historia de cómo murió Sirius, y lo que paso después, y en ese momento por primera vez, recordé que si alguien podía entenderme era mi padre.

Salí de la habitación hasta perderme por el colegio, y a cada paso que daba podía sentir todas las palabras de mi padre, y lo que lo había herido, todo lo mal que estaba yo al pensar eso, y como Scorpius corría e intentaba llegar hasta mi, pero yo era un mar de lagrimas y no quería que nadie me viera, pero fue imposible, él me alcanzó pero solo miró las gotas recorrer mis mejillas y se alejó sentándose en una de las ventanas del pasillo con vista el lago, al poco tiempo yo también me acerqué y me senté a su lado, él no dijo nada más y solo se oía su respiración, yo seguí sollozando y el rubio colocó su brazo en mis hombros.

Oh dios, yo estaba tan perdido.

* * *

Personalmente me gusto este capítulo, sobretodo la parte donde discute con su padre /se disculpa por ser la reina del drama/

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la demora, aquí está el último capítulo. Es algo corto, pero solo quería darle un buen final porque todos lo merecemos.

Estuvo inspirado en Shake it out, de Florence + the machine, si quieres puedes escucharla mientras lees.

* * *

Lo extraño que hay en James Sirius Potter.

_Todo es eventual._

Las cosas pasan y la vida sigue, yo dejé de sollozar y dejé de mirar el horizonte, la verdad es que cesé de hacer muchas cosas. No pensaba en nada, ni en mis padres, ni en mi familia, ni en lo mal que traté a Harry ni en la triste expresión de su rostro, era como vivir en el mundo como una sombra, como un fantasma, siendo algo y a la vez sintiendo nada. Estaba roto.

No podía entender como pude estar tan ciego y ser tan tonto, me había encerrado en mi egoísmo, mientras yo mostraba una gruesa capa de indiferencia a todo, porque soy así me gusta guardarme ciertas cosas para mi, retenerlas con fuerza entre el pecho y el corazón, pero todo se me escapó y cuanto más creía que hacía lo correcto más me equivocaba, entonces mis demonios salieron a jugar.

Y en el momento en que todo estaba perdido, él apareció. Fue extraño y él no suele ser así, pero estaba tan convencido de eso que no podía soportar más tiempo. Estaba acostado sobre mi cama en la sala común de Slytherin, tratando de ver que la soledad no es tan mala; dándome cuenta de que sí lo es, la mayoría del tiempo, de repente se escuchó un terrible estruendo afuera, luego unos cuantos grititos y la puerta de abrió de golpe. Scorpius entraba agitado y trastabillando con todo en la habitación.

- ¿Lo recuerdas no es cierto? – no podía respirar bien.

- ¿Recordar qué? – pregunté extrañado.

El rubio resopló con fuerza. - ¡Dijiste que podía pedirte lo que sea! – y entonces recordé.

- Ya veo. - ¿Qué querría? - ¿Y bien qué es?

- Quiero que te vengas conmigo. – ambos nos miramos, le dejé continuar, parecía que no había terminado. – Quiero decir, que te vengas conmigo en el tren. – Yo seguía mirándole y él volvió a resoplar. – Nos vamos al doce de Grimmauld place James, a casa.

- Pero no lo entiendo. – le miré confundido. – tu debías quedarte aquí conmigo, ese era el trato.

Se acercó y me miró. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo loco por primera vez?

Yo no sabía que trataba de decirme, solo podía mirarle de pies a cabeza, Scorpius comenzó a buscar mis maletas y a tirar todas mis cosas dentro. Se escuchó la voz del viejo profesor de pociones y guía de Slytherin, el tren ya estaba en la estación. No sé que fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero me levanté y ayudé a mi mejor amigo, traté de meter todo lo necesario mientras él hacía su maleta. Cuando bajamos no había ni un alma.

Marchamos a toda velocidad por los pasillos y cuando ya estábamos afuera, el viento frío nos golpeo el rostro, solo quedaba una carretilla. La abordamos, pero los thestrals eran demasiado lentos, aún así no perdimos las expectativas, llegamos a la parada y tiramos de las maletas hasta llegar a la estación, pero justo ahí Hagrid daba un pequeño golpecito al expreso y este se movía, agarrando impulso, solté mi maleta y traté de seguir el tren corriendo, le di varios aporreos pero era imposible mantenerle el ritmo, así que el siguió su curso y yo me quedé atrás mirándole, viendo como se perdía en la distancia. Se había ido.

Resoplaba y me dolía el pecho, entonces sentí el brazo del rubio en mi hombro.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo y como de costumbre no entendí. – Lo hiciste.

- ¿De qué hablas?, no llegamos.

- Pero lo intentaste.

Le miré, estaba sonriendo, tal vez sabía que no íbamos a llegar. Pero me dio _esperanzas _y eso era lo único que necesitaba, sin querer yo también me encontraba sonriendo.

…

Pero no terminó allí.

Volvimos al castillo, y yo le envié una carta a mi padre contándole lo que pasó, sí yo me había equivocado, pero intentaba reponerlo. Al día siguiente el expreso vino a buscarnos explícitamente a nosotros y fuimos a casa, bueno al doce de Grimmauld place pero Scorpius le dice casa. Las navidades fueron increíblemente geniales, Draco ni se molestó porque su hijo pasara varios días en la casa de los Weasley, y todos lo aceptaron incluso el abuelo. Jugué Quidditch y me aguanté gustoso la mirada expectante de Albus todo el tiempo. Hablé con mis padres, ellos estaban tan contentos y Scorp tuvo el invierno más divertido de todos.

Me era tan difícil andar con todos esos demonios acuesta, así que los _sacudí._

Todo estuvo aún mejor.

Luego de eso regresamos a Hogwarts. Las personas aún me miran extraño, pero supongo que lo extraño que hay en James Sirius Potter, no es tan extraño como para ser malo. Y por fin entendí que _todo es eventual_, la tristeza, el dolor, el miedo y la soledad. Yo sabía que iba a estar bien, incluso cuando las cosas vayan mal, yo estaría bien.

_Fin. _

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
